My Speculation
by bubblegum-chi
Summary: My Speculation is a story based on my speculation about what's going to happen in the Naruto manga and the things I want happening on the manga. The story starts from the part when Sasuke is ready to give Orochimaru his body. May contain yaoi. Enjoy!


Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. Naruto and other characters belong to the great Kishimoto Masashi. I do not profit from making this. :p

Warning: May contain Yaoi. If you're against it, please do not read. ;p

Author's Note:

My Speculation is a story based on my speculation about what's happening in the real manga and what's going to happen.

It also maybe based on what I want to happen but obviously won't happen in the real manga. There might be some of you who won't agree with me on my speculations, so feel free to discuss it with me.

But please be kind. ;p After all, this is merely based on my opinion and my want. Nothing more. ;p But if you are really against my speculations then you always have the pleasure of not reading it

anyfurther. Please excuse my grammar, I'm really not good at writing. I just happen to have a lot of free time and love Naruto. This is my way of expressing my undying love for Naruto. I am also

currently doing a doujinshi on one of the amazing works of rosesareblue: The Ultimate Uke Sydrome. Not that anyone asked... LOL ;p I don't know when the doujinshi will be ready but it's not gonna be

done anytime soon. Anyways, please enjoy! I hope you love it! ;p

bubblegum-chi

* * *

**MY SPECULATION**

**by bubblegum-chi **

**-Chapter 1-**

Orochimaru looked into Sasuke's eyes and said: "The time has come, i'll have your body now, Sasuke. Don't worry, this is a win-win situation for the both of us:

I'll get your body and I'll be able to destroy Konoha and everything good in it; and as for you, I'll get your revenge."

Sasuke hesitated. All kinds of thoughts were running through his head. "I'm doing the right thing, right? Orochimaru will certainly kill Itachi and I'll have my revenge, right?

This is what you wanted. This is what you lived for. You waited for this day every since that incident. He killed everyone that you cared for and he let you live.

You've suffered because of him. You've lived only for this day. You've lived only to kill that man. You should'nt care about what will happen to Konoha or to the people.

Naruto. Sakura. Kakashi. You should'nt care about them. You've already severed the bonds between them. Revenge is everything to me. You are an avenger."

Orochimaru noticed the hesitance in Sasuke's eyes. "What's wrong, Sasuke-kun? Are you afraid that I wont be able to kill Itachi? That it would be a waste of your worthless life?

Or are you afraid of what's going to happen to your precious friends? Are you telling me you are willing to forget about Itachi for them? The man who killed your whole clan.

I thought revenge was everything for you Sasuke. Hn, He is right in one thing you know, you are weak. Because you lack hatred.

You'll never be able to defeat Itachi that way, ne Sasuke-kun."

The raven-haired boy shrugged from his thoughts and looked straight to the monster's eyes. "Orochimaru, revenge is everything to me. As long I'll have my revenge, I don't care

what happens to me and to other people for that matter. I don't care how your screwed up ass is going to kill Itachi. But you better do it."

Orochimaru snickered at the thought that in minutes away he's going to have Sasuke's body. "Now, Now, Sasuke-kun. Are you doubting my powers?"

The raven-haired boy did'nt bother to answer the monster's question. "Tch. Let's get it over with."

As Orochimaru prepared for his jutsu, he told his last words to Sasuke. "Your will shall stay with me. I will deliver your vengeance."

_**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- **_

A certain blond was screaming excitedly for completing his new ultimate justu. "Yatta! Yatta! Yatta tebayo! Ne ne? You saw it? You saw it Yamato taichou? I'm so GREAT!

Aren't I great? I'm the greatest ninja ever! I knew it! I'm gonna be a Hokage and when that happens people will recognize me as the greatest ninja they have ever seen!

Wait and see world! I, Uzumaki Naruto, the greatest ninja ever will surpass all Hokages!..."

As Naruto continued his ranting and bragging about his new justu and how great he is; with eyes wide open, Yamato was still shocked and motionless from what he saw.

He could'nt believe what he's own two eyes just saw. After a while, finally, he was able to utter a word. "U-u-unbelievable."

"...I will save everyone in the village using this justu! Nothing can beat this justu! No one can beat me! Because I'm so great! I'm gonna beat up people like Oro..."

Suddenly the excitement died. And the blue eyes that, just a while a ago, showed innocent happiness, now showed loneliness. His eyes could tell how the blond felt for this

certain raven-haired boy.

A concerned Yamato suddenly woke up from his shock when he noticed Naruto silenced. He neared the boy and asked worriedly.

"N-Naruto, Daijobu ka? Are you okay? What's wrong...?"

Not hearing his Yamato taichou, he uttered a familiar name. "S-Sasuke ... "

He's eyes regaining it's usual glow, Naruto jumped in excitement -- scaring the crap out of Yamato.

Eyes once again filled up with hope. Naruto was determined to, once and for all, save Sasuke from Orochimaru.

"Yosh! I'll definitely beat up that old geezer out of this world and save Sasuke! This time I won't fail! Wait up for me Sasuke!

I, Uzumaki Naruto -- with a new justu in hand -- will save you!.."

Yamato smiled as he looked at the blond who was burning with hope, thinking, what an interesting guy. He might just beat up Orochimaru, save Sasuke, and surpass all Hokages.

_**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- **_

_See, Naruto has a unique effect on people. When they look at him, people begin to believe that imopossible things just may possibly happen._

**_...But, maybe this time it might be impossible... _**

**_-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_**

His taichou was staring at him blankly."Yamato taichou!"

Yamato snapped out of his thoughts just as Naruto called out his name. "Nani?"

Naruto frowned from his taichou's answer. "Yamato taichou! Mo, jikan ga nai! There's no much time left! We have to go now, if we want to save Sasuke.

Let's find Sai and Sakura now, or else it will be too late!.."

Yamato, realizing the blonds words were true, stood up and said. "Yosh! Let's look for Sai and Sakura!"

Naruto staring blankly at the sky and whispered as though the wind would deliver the message to his beloved.

"Sasuke, wait up for me. Don't do anything stupid, you idiot. I'm coming for you."

_**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**_

_**...maybe this time it might be too late...**_

_**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------ **_

Author's Comment:

Phew! I'm done!! ;p Gomen!! I know it's too short... I'll try harder and make it longer next time, ne? Gambaru yo!!

Please do leave me a review and let me know what you think, ayt? ;p

bubblegum-chi


End file.
